


Three Mistakes

by Umbr_el_on



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on
Summary: Your spiral into bliss occurred as a result of three distinct mistakes in dealing with three very distinct men who can’t wait to get their hands on you.





	Three Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090428) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

With the ringing of the morning bell at Garreg Mach, your attention is pulled from your calendar to the papers on your desk. You quickly shuffle together what’s there, cursing yourself for losing track of time. Preparations to meet Rodrigue’s forces need every second of attention they can get if we’re going to have any chance of succeeding.

With papers in hand, you hurriedly make your way to what was once the far half of the dining hall. It’s now been converted into a makeshift classroom, capable of accommodating the number of resistance fighters present. The tables are arranged in a square with space in the middle for you to stand, and all but one of the seats are taken. Clearing your throat, you take the open seat to collect yourself before you begin assigning training and preparation tasks.

That was your first mistake.

It doesn’t take long for you to feel eyes staring intently across the room. Briefly, you allow yourself a glance up from your notes. You find not one, but three sets of eyes staring at you. Two brown and one green. Your pulse quickens at the realization of _who_ is staring, but your face gives away nothing.

Once you finish reviewing your notes, it doesn’t take long for you to shell out tasks to everyone. Despite them being third down on the list, you avoid giving the prying eyes their task until everyone else has been sent off. You need to have a word with them anyway, about the staring. This wasn’t the first time they’d done it.

“Uh oh, looks like we’re in trouble,” Sylvain pipes up as you walk over to stand closer to where the three men are sitting in a row.

“I wouldn’t say trouble, but I would say I'm asking firmly that you three stop staring at me. I can feel it, and it’s distracting. If you have something you need to say to me, just do it and save yourself the eye strain. There’s nothing you can say to me that the rest of the group cannot hear.” You cross your arms to punctuate your words, but the darkening in Felix’s eyes sends a shiver down your spine.

“You don’t want them to hear the reason why we’re staring.” Aside from Felix’s intense and challenging expression, Ashe is blushing and playing with a buckle on his armor and Sylvain is smirking with a flirtatious twinkle in his eye.

Pressing on why the reason for staring needed to be so secret was your second mistake.

“Is that so?” you tilt your head to the left, daring Felix to continue.

“It wouldn’t be ideal if everyone knew you’d been fucking your students, would it?” Felix keeps a cool face and voice, but Ashe’s face burns brighter and Sylvain chuckles.

Your eyes widen as you realize that you missed piecing together what they had already figured out. Of course they’d been catching up after so many years apart, why wouldn’t they? You’re not sure how you became a topic of conversation in this capacity, given the war going on, but there’s no point in asking now.

“I-I’m sorry professor, we didn’t want to confront you like this, but…” you hear your pulse in your ears after Ashe trails off, and you can hardly hear your thoughts enough to speak up.

“That was years ago! Don’t you agree we have significantly bigger problems right now than that? How can you even be thinking about women and sex at a time like this?”

Sylvain shrugs, seemingly cueing the others that he was going to talk. “The same way you can. We may be here as soldiers, but we’re all human too. And the walls are thinner now than they used to be, if you didn’t know.”

You freeze, a red tinge climbing up your neck and revealing that you’ve indeed been caught. You open and close your mouth a few times, but everything you attempt to say gets trapped in your uncomfortably dry throat.

Felix stands up, the legs of his chair scraping against the floor. The sound makes you wince as it jumps from the kind of silence in which one could hear a pin drop. “You can’t even decide which memories to cling to. We’ve all heard it, we just needed to be sure.”

Sylvain and Ashe also stand, albeit a little more gracefully. “Look Professor, we got to talking about how happy we were to see you when everyone came back and it just… came up, what you used to do with us.” Sylvain takes a softer tone that helps your hands shake just a little less.

“You clearly still think about us, and we all admit we think about you, too. We just don’t know what to do about it.” Your stomach flutters at how sweet Ashe’s voice sounds, but the butterflies are split down their middles by the knife of Felix’s voice.

“We’re not leaving this room again until we figure this out. I'm done being distracted by it.”

Those words hang in the air, which crackles with the tension between the group. You flicker your eyes between the three men before you, suddenly feeling hot under their gazes. Overwhelmed by what to do, you find yourself doing nothing. you close your eyes and drop your head, leaning back onto your hands, trying to calm down and think.

“Fuck it. If she won’t talk, I'm going with my plan.” By the time you’ve processed the words, Felix has already smashed his lips into yours.

Without asking, his tongue pries open your lips as his hips pin your own against the table. You moan at his advance, but quickly after are washed over by shame when you remind yourself of Ashe and Sylvain’s presence.

You move your hands to Felix’s chest to push him away, but before you put any force behind the touch, he’s already separated from you. Sylvain has him by the collar of his shirt.

“Hey asshole, what about the Plan B we all came up with?” Sylvain’s tone is sarcastic, but with a hint of genuine frustration wrapped in it.

Ashe’s eyes widen, and he waves his hands in mild distress in front of himself. “We didn’t mean that one seriously, did we?”

“I did.” Felix and Sylvain speak in unison, glancing at each other for a beat before looking at Ashe again.

Vocalizing a question rather than a dismissal was your third, and damning, mistake.

You raise your voice to get their attention. “What the hell are you talking about?” When their eyes return to you, you feel the tension in the room snap.

“We’re losing it, being here with you around again. We all want you, but _some_of us want your permission before we crowd you.” Sylvain stresses his point by giving Felix one more rough yank on the collar before letting him go.

Your legs feel weak at the proposition, your mind on the verge of giving in to the heated mental images you're pushing away. Glancing around the room to confirm no one else is lingering around, you nod to them. You are keenly aware of what Sylvain’s choice of words implied.

Within a few seconds of the signal, you are overtaken and overwhelmed. Three sets of hands and lips start to roam over you, and it seems they’re everywhere at once. You’ve been pulled away from the table, and now find yourself leaning back against Sylvain. Felix and Ashe are both in front of you, splitting you down the middle. Your breath turns ragged as Sylvain nibbles on your ear and grabs your hips, Ashe and Felix both squeezing your tits and kissing at your neck. Another moan escapes you, but it is followed by exhilaration rather than embarrassment.

“Have you ever been taken by more than one lover?” Sylvain asks huskily into your ear between nibbles, earning a hitch in your breath and a shake of your head.

“N-no…” you breathe out, as Felix starts to undo your armor.

“I haven’t either. We can figure it out together.” Ashe looks up at you and smiles brightly, creating a contrast with his lust-filled eyes that sends a jolt into the pit of your stomach.

“Not out here. We don’t need anyone walking in.” Felix pulls away from you and stands up, Ashe following suit.

Sylvain stands as well, pulling his weight off the table. In doing so, he presses into you harder, rubbing himself against your ass briefly before sliding out from behind you. You sorely miss their touches as soon as they’ve been withdrawn. Anxious to get them back, you set off in the direction of your private quarters. Your soon-to-be lovers follow your lead, and you slam and bolt the door behind them.

“Eager, are w-“ You cut off Sylvain’s taunt with a hungry kiss, followed by turning your back to him and pressing back against him, earning you a heady groan.

It doesn’t take long for everyone to settle into their places again, now in the privacy of your room. You grind your ass against Sylvain’s growing erection, while Ashe and Felix switch between fondling you and rubbing themselves, hands disappearing into their pants. You feel absolutely irresistible as you look down at the bulges in their pants, knowing you are the sole cause of them.

Without stopping, Sylvain bends you over slightly. The angle lets your breasts hang down a bit, allowing Ashe and Felix to really squeeze them. Now able to access the clips and buckles for your armor, he slowly but steadily works at it. You go to start stripping down Felix, but he shoos your hands away. You don’t have time to try with Ashe before you’re successfully freed of your first piece of clothing.

Almost immediately after your armor clatters to the ground, Ashe has a bold moment and pulls your shirt up over your head, tossing it behind him. You flush at being exposed, but you don’t get the chance to feel vulnerable before both of your nipples are being teased.

You cry out at the sensation, putting your hands into silver and blue hair to push them harder against your chest. In response, the chest behind you shakes with laughter. “You sure are enjoying yourself.”

Sylvain grinds against your ass with more force, which pushes your hips forward. This encourages Felix to start trailing his lips down your stomach, trapping you between his mouth and Sylvain’s hips. Ashe takes the opportunity to put a hand on your other breast, rubbing circles around your nipple while his mouth continues working the other.

Your moans now fill the room as you feel yourself getting wet, as evidenced by the way you slide against yourself as you squeeze your legs to stay steady. Just as you begin to contemplate pleading for more, you’re pushed down onto your bed. The site of Ashe, Felix, and Sylvain towering over you makes you feel deliciously at their mercy. You only just notice that none of them are still wearing shirts and admire their muscled torsos.

To your surprise, Ashe is the one who first leans over, kissing down your stomach sloppily before his hands find the top of your shorts. He tugs them downward, and you raise your hips to expedite the process. Once they’ve fallen to the ground, Ashe settles on his knees.

“Huh, I guess you were right.” Felix mutters, eyeing the garters on your upper thighs.

“I told you there was no way they were tights. They don’t go up high enough on her stomach.”

You raise your head and open your mouth to question why this had been a point of discussion, but your words melt into a moan as Ashe kisses the exposed strip of your leg. Your fingers curl around your sheets, your head falling back against the bed. Your response makes Ashe bolder, his kisses coming ever closer to your womanhood. Finally, he buries his face into you, eating you out through your underwear. You curl your back in pleasure, letting one hand grasp at silver hair in hopes of keeping him right where he is.

“I don’t have time for this. You have another hand; I suggest you use it.” Felix’s voice is commanding, and you open your eyes to find that he’s shed the rest of his clothing. Eagerly, you prop yourself up on an elbow and take his cock in your hand, slowly stroking it. Felix is silent, but he closes his eyes and tilts his head back just a touch. You remember enough from doing this before to know that’s about as good of a reaction as you’ll get from him with this.

Sylvain is still standing over you, pants on but clearly strained. His eyes are fixed intently on your face, hands resting on his hips. You remember, too, that Sylvain had always been quite fond of watching you play with yourself before he joined in. It seems that preference remains even with company.

Once again, things remain as they are for several minutes. The most notable change is what is happening to you, and Ashe is most privy to it. Your arousal continues to build, and your underwear are slid down and taken out of the way. Just like he did years before, Ashe takes his time kissing around you. In a way, you regret teaching him that, but it makes the end result so much better you can’t be upset with him for doing it.

After about a dozen kisses, Ashe drags his tongue over you in one long motion. You hum softly and tug at his hair, and he repeats the motion. Instead of a third tease, Ashe instead sucks at your clit. You push his face into you harder in response, urging him along as he flicks his tongue. You feel yourself nearing climax.

Satisfied with how hot you feel against his lips, Ashe ceases eating you out before you can come and stands. He looks positively amazing with the area around his mouth shiny with your fluids and his hair a wild mess from your fingers. He’s almost so gorgeous you forget you’re irritated he didn’t let you come.

“Finally.” Felix grunts, stepping away from your hand and pushing Ashe aside to stand between your legs. You open them further, expecting the real fun to start, but he just laughs.

“You think we’re already there? Nah, you’ve got to apologize for stringing us along at the Academy first.” Sylvain and Felix pull you down off the bed, firmly putting you on your knees.

Sylvain begins undoing his pants while Felix takes a fistful of your hair, guiding your mouth onto his cock. You lick slowly at his tip, and Felix surprises you with a moan. Encouraged, you suck on him firmly, prompting him to push you further down onto him. Meanwhile, Sylvain kicks his pants aside and Ashe steps to the side of Felix opposite Sylvain, his pants also gone.

You don’t need to be instructed on what they’re expecting you to do. You take both of them into your hands, stroking clumsily as you try to juggle all your movements. You hear no complaints though, only heavy breathing occasionally interrupted by a grunt or moan.

By this point, Felix has you working his whole length. Though you occasionally gag when he finds the back of your throat, you continue to swirl your tongue and let your mouth be guided. This lets you focus more on Ashe and Sylvain, allowing you to make use of their pre-come to stroke them more completely.

Though you are content with the current arrangement, Felix decides he wants to move things along. He withdraws from your mouth with a quiet pop. You keep stroking Ashe and Sylvain, your grip firmer and movements steadier now that you’re managing one less cock.

Felix joins you on the floor, putting his hand between your legs without warning. You yelp in surprise when he caresses your entrance with a rough fingertip. For a moment you think he may slip his finger in, but instead he pulls away. The too-brief touch makes you ache with need.

“That’s about as fuckable as she can get.” Felix looks down at you darkly, watching as you start sucking on Ashe. You feel his gaze on you and moan, making Ashe shudder in pleasure and mutter obscenities. Already warmed up from Felix, you don’t waste much time before you’re bobbing your head back and forth.

Jealous at the attention you’re giving Ashe, Sylvain carefully grabs your hair and pulls your mouth away and onto him. Ashe shoots him a frustrated look, which is thoroughly ignored by Sylvain but gets an eyeroll from Felix. You’re not entirely sure what to do; you hadn’t expected to be pulled away so fast. You start jerking Ashe to make up for the lack of your mouth.

“You idiots clearly don’t know how to share.” Felix throws a hand up in aggravation before shoving Sylvain away. You yelp in pain, your hair pulled before Sylvain has the chance to let go of it. You also pull your hand away from Ashe, whose legs are shaking so much he seems about ready to come.

Felix gestures for you to get on the bed, and you quickly do. Almost as soon as you hit the bed, Felix pushes Ashe towards you. The silver-haired boy stills looks like a right mess, but he looks as handsome and excited as ever. He doesn’t even seem fazed by Felix’s aggression.

“You first, you won’t take long.” Ashe scoffs at the jab but doesn’t protest.

The first thing he does is kiss you. While the lust is obvious in the way he moves with fervor, the way he lays over you still shows hints of tenderness and care. The way he distributes his weight, how he covers you almost protectively; it makes you moan, with pleasure more emotional than literal.

Without breaking the kiss, Ashe gently slides his middle finger inside you. It goes in easy, and you sigh in relief. You’re still aching for more, but it feels just a little more bearable. He pumps his finger a few times before adding another and repeats the process again so that you’re comfortably taking three fingers. He’s savoring it as long as he can get away with.

“For fuck’s sake, are you planning to take all day?”

“Hey now, maybe if you’d done this earlier, he wouldn’t have to do it now.”

Felix and Sylvain’s bickering feels far away as Ashe lines himself up with your entrance, ignoring the question. He moves into you slowly, noting how you react to him. You let out another moan of relief as you hold eye contact, which is enough confirmation of pleasure for Ashe to move a little quicker.

Letting his head fall against your neck, Ashe keeps up a slow pace with firm thrusts. The strain in his grunts suggests he’s holding back. That simply won’t do.

“Please Ashe, _more_.” You whisper directly into his ear, feeling him twitch inside you in response. Not needing to be told twice, Ashe roughly doubles the pace of his thrusts. You let out a shout, which earns you Sylvain’s hand over your mouth.

“We can’t let anyone hear this.” He says apologetically, keeping his hand over your mouth as the other strokes his cock, keeping him ready for his turn.

Growing bored of waiting and annoyed at Ashe lasting longer than expected, Felix climbs onto the bed beside you, lazily taking one of your nipples between his fingers. You scream into Sylvain’s hand, feeling your cunt tense around Ashe.

“Oh fuck… I’m so close..!” Ashe pants against your neck, pushing you closer to your own release.

After just a few more thrusts, you feel the pressure in your stomach break as you climax. Your moans into his hand make Sylvain ache, and he pumps himself faster despite denying himself of release. Felix impatiently pinches your nipple, trying to speed things along. At the same time, Ashe throws his head back and moves with decreasing control, losing himself to the squeezes of your orgasm.

When he comes, Ashe lets out a strangled cry and buries his face into your neck harder. With one final thrust, Ashe pushes all of his cock into you, flooding you with warmth. When he’s done, Ashe plants a kiss on your cheek and you turn dazedly to kiss his lips. Before you get the chance, though, he’s been pushed to lay down next to you and is replaced by Sylvain.

Sylvain wordlessly pushes himself into you, not giving you a moment to collect yourself before he starts thrusting. Each time he pushes into you, a wet sound fills the room as Ashe’s come is displaced, mixed with your own wetness. The thought keeps Ashe revved up, and he jerks himself slowly as Sylvain fucks you mere inches away.

Felix continues focusing on your breasts, now teasing your other nipple. You squirm under his touch, sensitive from your orgasm. This gives him a devious idea, leading him to slide his hand down your body. Careful to avoid impeding Sylvain, Felix find your clit and gives it a rough pinch that makes you go slack jawed and buck your hips.

“Easy now, you don’t want to hurt Sylvain, do you?” The snarky question is punctuated by a nip to your neck.

You already feel another climax getting close. You want to vocalize it, but you’re so breathless that all that comes out are simple sounds. The idea is expressed sufficiently, however, because Sylvain stops and smirks at you. When Sylvain stops, Felix pulls his hand away.

“Sorry, we need to make sure we get equal time with you. It’s only fair.” Sylvain slows his thrusts down to one per word, and the tantalizingly slow pace makes you grab him by the shoulders.

Digging your nails in, you buck your hips again. You desperately seek more, wanting to be filled and pounded until the lingering tension in your body once again crumbles. Unfortunately, Sylvain catches on quickly and keeps changing pace, preventing you from getting the timing down. Frustrated, you whine. You’re not sure, but you think you feel tears prickling at your eyes. You don’t feel the same pressure in your stomach either, teased past the point of edging.

“You look so good when you’re about to cry.” Felix chuckles darkly, and you wonder what he’s planning to do when he has you.

Suddenly impatient to find out, you decide on your next plan for making Sylvain break. Managing a deep breath, you focus your energy on squeezing as tight as you can. Sylvain moans in surprise. You finally see something on his face change, and he begins to fuck you faster again. You make an odd sound that is half laughter, half moaning as Sylvain slides against your walls.

Sylvain doesn’t warn you when he’s close, but you know all the same. You feel him throb inside you, his hips losing rhythm as you’re once again filled with come. You don’t reach a climax, but you’re nearly there when Sylvain has finished his orgasm. Your thighs shake and chest heaves as he pulls out and lays down on the side opposite Ashe. You glace over just long enough to notice the mess on Ashe’s stomach, his eyes screwed shut in pleasure, before a hand grabs your face and turns it away.

The only thing you see are fierce amber eyes glaring down at you. Releasing your face, Felix bites your bottom lip before he starts kissing you. You kiss back, but never dare to challenge his pace. When he pushes his tongue into your mouth, you open up. When he grabs your hips and pulls you to the edge of the bed, you don’t resist. You want another orgasm before he’s done with you and irritating him is a surefire way to keep that from happening.

The moment you’re positioned where he wants you, Felix starts slamming full force into your cunt. You get out one shout before he covers your mouth again. His hand is on your face more firmly than Sylvain’s was, and you can feel the roughness of his skin scraping your cheeks.

“Go ahead, scream again if you want me to stop.” The threat makes you want to cry in pleasure, but you literally bite your tongue to keep quiet. Satisfaction shows on Felix’s face, but his rough slamming against you doesn’t change.

Already close, you channel what would be screams into squirms. Felix watches hungrily as you twist and whither under him, bumping into Ashe and Sylvain. Ashe simply watches, tapped out, but Sylvain is clearly vying for another orgasm. Every bump of your body into his pushes him closer. You tighten and release as a familiar sensation fills you, your release finally here.

“You can make noise.” It is less of approval and more of a command.

Your orgasm overtakes you for several seconds before beginning to fade, but Felix doesn’t slow. If anything, he fucks you more forcefully. Your moans of pleasure morph into screams of ecstasy.

As you come down from your high, you feel your legs ache from being slammed into. You’re almost painfully sensitive from the constant stimulation, but Felix is not one to be concerned with that. He never had been before. In truth, he was the only one in the room that knew you enjoyed a little torture.

It seemed like it took forever for Felix to come. Each thrust was so full of power and control that he was by far the hardest to judge. When he came, it felt sudden. The surprise of his come seeping into your used cunt is what shattered you yet again, your mind going blank as you grasped for sheets, back arching up against Felix.

Felix didn’t stick around to let you ride your orgasm out, instead stepping back and watching the group’s come seep out of your twitching snatch. You take shaky breaths as you try to come down from the intense high of several orgasms from three lovers. You’re grounded by Ashe, who gently scoots closer to you before laying his head on your chest. Felix is laying in the space where Ashe had been, while Sylvain stays where he already was.

The room feels hot and sticky, with their panting breaths and slick skin adding to its state. You feel slightly dizzy, but Ashe’s body pressed against yours continues to keep you feeling steady. After what feels like forever but could only have been a few minutes, Sylvain shifts to sitting up.

“That went even better than expected. We might have to do it again sometime.” Sylvain smirks, tossing a wink back to the other three individuals still laying down as he shuffles through some clothes on the floor in search of his own. Felix scoffs and sits up as well.

“Not even five minutes later and you’re already thinking about the next time you can get your dick wet.” Felix doesn’t make any attempt to sound polite as he snaps at Sylvain, not that he ever does, but his still shaky breath takes off some of his tone’s usual edge.

“You two really can’t stop squabbling, can you?” Ashe sounds utterly exasperated and maybe a touch sleepy as he pushes himself up onto his elbows, releasing pressure you didn’t realize was restricting your breathing. That’s probably why you still felt breathless.

Eyes fixed on the roof and body weak, you contemplate joining the conversation. However, nothing that comes to mind feels right or necessary. Instead, you simply allow a joyous and exhausted laugh to bubble forth from your reddened lips. You _really_ want to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/el__ubert) ✨💕


End file.
